DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This core has both a basic science function and an applied role in the Center. Toward the basic science function, the unit will promote work on how a developmental perspective can influence the design of research and analysis of longitudinal data. Toward quality control in data management and analysis, this unit will assist in the application of advanced techniques of longitudinal data management (quality control in coding, entry variable identification, storage access) and statistical analysis.